Atrocitus vs Red Hulk
DENSTIFY1= Atroticus vs Red Hulk V2.PNG|DENSTIFY1 A vs RH2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 A vs RH.jpg|Simbiothero Atroticus vs Red Hulk.jpg|MarthBoy606 Atrocitus vs Red Hulk.png|Arceusdon Atrocitus VS Red Hulk.png|AgentRedhead Atrocitus vs Red Hulk is a What-if death battle featuring Atrocitus from DC comics and Red Hulk from Marvel comics. Description DC vs Marvel! It's a fight between two red, rage fuelled baddies who absorb power and energy! Who will win? The leader of the Red Lantern Corps? Or the self-made Hulk? Intro (Cue:Invader) Atrocitus Red Hulk Pre-fight Atrocitus vs Red Hulk set.PNG|DENSIFY1 1493693124547.jpeg|DeathBattleDude DEATH BATTLE Conclusion Atrocitus wins.PNG|If Atrocitus wins Red Hulk wins.PNG|If Red Hulk wins Who are you rooting for? Atrocitus Red Hulk Who do you think will win? Atrocitus Red Hulk What would you rather have? A ring that feeds of anger The ability to absorb energies Next time |-| AgentRedhead= Atrocitus VS Red Hulk is a What-If? episode of Death Battle by AgentRedhead, featuring Atrocitus from DC Comics and Red Hulk from Marvel Comics in a battle between masters of anger and hatred. Description Interlude Atrocitus Red Hulk Death Battle Results Next Time on Death Battle! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DENSTIFY1 Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:AgentRedhead |-|Bob6114= Atroticus vs Red Hulk V2.PNG|DENSTIFY1 A vs RH2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 A vs RH.jpg|Simbiothero Atrocitus V. Red Hulk.png|Luigi The Thunder Master (Credit for him) Atroticus vs Red Hulk.jpg|MarthBoy606 Atrocitus vs Red Hulk.png|Arceusdon Atrocitus VS Red Hulk.png|AgentRedhead DB Atrocitus vs Red Hulk.png|The Saints Jigglypuff What-if Death Battle Red Hulk vs. Atrocitus.jpg|Venage237 Description Interlude Atrocitus Red Hulk Pre Death Battle AVRHA.png|Luigi The Thunder Master (Credit for him) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a red DEATH BATTLEEEE! =Poll= Who will win? Atrocitus Red Hulk Draw Death Battle Atrocitus vs Red Hulk Fight.png|Luigi The Thunder Master (Credit for him) Result Atocitus Winner Render LTTM.jpg|If Atrocitus wins Red Hulk Winner Render LTTM.jpg|If Red Hulk wins Category:Bob6114 Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 7 |-|The Saints Jigglypuff= Atrocitus vs Red Hulk is a What-If? episode of Death Battle created by The Saints Jigglypuff. It's featuring Atrocitus from the DC Universe and Red Hulk from the Marvel Universe. Description DC vs Marvel, Two Special Type of Fighters, Fueled complete by rage and anger. They will tear through the battlefield to see which one have enough rage to out-rank the other. Which of these brutes will come out victorious cover in their foes boiled blood? Who will win? Intro (Cue Death Battle Theme Song) Wiz: Rage, A violent, uncontrollable form of anger. These tend to give any hot-head to perform actions that can lead to many damages to harm anything and anyone close to them. Boomstick: And today we got two of the most hot-headed, blood-boiling brutes that enjoy every moment of it. Wiz: Like Atrocitus, The Head Monster of the Red Lantern Corp. Boomstick: And Thunderbolt Ross, also known as the Red Hulk. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Atrocitus (Cue Injustice 2 - Atrocitus' Potential) Wiz: The Galaxy is full of many different type of being known as Lantern Corps, Where anyone can wield a ring base on their emotional bound. Boomstick: Like Blue Ring for Hope, Yellow for Fear and most important Green for Free Will, if you count Free Will as an emotion. Wiz: However while some use their ring for peace across the galaxy, other like the Yellow Lanterns want to spread misery and put lives in danger. Boomstick: And none want to cause more destruction then the Red Corp, Home to the many Red Lantern bent on unleashing their fullest of rage. Wiz: It is part of their code in their oath. "With blood and rage of crimson red, Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, Together with our hellish hate, We'll burn you all, That is your fate!", Line for line. Boomstick: And out of them all, One monstrous fella is the most hate-filled one of them all, fueled with anger to top them all. This my friends is Atrocitus (Cue Injustice 2 - Fortress of Solitude) Wiz: Born an Atros of planet Ryut in Space Sector 0666, Atrocitus life was pretty calming at first. Boomstick: However things gone wrong pretty quickly when his planet was attack, which exterminated all life including Atrocitus wife and daughter. Wiz: This fuel him into a deep anger as he want to take revenge against The Manhunter and any other in his way. Joining 4 others to form the Five Inversions. Boomstick: But after getting captured, He used the visions he received of the Black Night, which not only broke him out, but got him into a pretty brutal killing spree, murdering his team and using their blood to insert his dominance. Wiz: This is where he would form the Red Lantern. Boomstick: I would love to get my hand on that ring, It does look pretty badass and it be mine now. Wiz: Boomstick, I think that orange ring you currently got on might be taking effect. Boomstick: Really? This orange thing, Surprise that got on. Eh, I'll keep it, Seriously thou I want that ring as well, It look really nice on me. Wiz: Oh boy. I got to fix this one up. Come back where we look at Atrocitus opponent with plenty of rage inside his vain, The Red Hulk. Red Hulk (Cue Metal Gear Solid - Mantis Hymn) TBA Ready Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, time to end this once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE!!! (At a Military Lab somewhere in the empty plains of the desert) TBA FIGHT! TBA K.O.! TBA Results (Cue LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham - Ysmault or Hulk 2003 - Final Battle) Wiz: The Winner is TBA Next Time TBA Poll Who you think will win in this Rage-Filled Fight? Atrocitus, With Red Lantern Might Red Hulk will all his strength Who are you rooting for? Atrocitus Red Hulk Both What will be the next Death Battle after this is completed? Raphael vs Electra Cortex vs Ripto ARIA vs Triborg Gruntilda vs Capital B Dracula vs Dio Kazuya vs Scorpion Saiko Bichitaru vs Ramona Flower Mandalorion vs Issac Clark Trobjorn vs Engineer Noob Saibot vs Dark Pit Jonesy vs Bangalore Trivia *This is consider the Season 2 Premiere for The Saints Jigglypuff line of Death Battle. *The connection between Atrocitus and Red Hulk as that their both brute-size villains in their own universe fueled by Anger and Rage as their power source, As well as being opposites of superheroes with similar abilities(Green Lantern and Hulk). Category:The Saints Jigglypuff Category:Season Premiere Category:The Saints Jigglypuff Season 2 Category:Death Battles with Music